Capturing and uploading photos using mobile devices such as smartphones has become very popular. Whether photos are taken, managed, and/or shared via smartphones or via stand-alone cameras, obtaining photo metadata or tags from users is often not accomplished. This is often due to the time needed to tag a photo and/or the complexity of tagging a photo (e.g., using a small keyboard).